


foxy feet

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: in which Marinette can't shake away the memory of the previous night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to [the most amazing human being in the world](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurazba/pseuds/Eurazba) for the title. 
> 
> listen i know this is short but it's also gold

Marinette smiled shyly at Alya at school, her heart fluttering with the memory of the previous night.

"How are you feeling?" Alya asked in greeting, and Marinette blushed.

"F-fine."

Alya's eyes studied Marinette's face, before her expression turned concerned. "Are you able to walk away?"

Marinette nodded as quickly as she could, grabbing Alya's hand in order to placate her. "I'm doing great. Really."

With a firm nod, Alya turned away to walk to class, fully expecting Marinette to follow. And she would've, except in that second, Marinette's gaze fell to the ground.

To Alya's open-toed shoes.

With the breath stolen from her lungs, she hurried to follow, her mind preoccupied with the memory of Alya bent over her feet, working magic on her toes as Marinette felt herself fall deeper in love with her best friend.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first teveal (toe reveal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't realize there would be a chapter two? me neither

Alya smiled at Marinette as she stood up to defend Rose against Chloe's bullying. Her best friend was so brave, so strong, so.

So _beautiful._  

It wasn't a surprise that she'd started thinking about Marinette like this. Marinette's blue eyes left her daydreaming for hours, and the curl of her lips whenever she smiled was so captivating, Alya could wax poetry about it for decades.

And she had. Last night at least. She'd realized halfway through what she was doing, and then realized she could pass it off as poetry about Ladybug. It was only half a life, considering Ladybug and Marinette had so many similar features.

Alya had become accustomed to thinking about Marinette so fondly, but it had gotten a lot worse after this past weekend. For the first time, Alya had gone up to Marinette's bedroom instead of just hanging out in her living room. As soon as they had climbed up the stairs, Marinette had taken off her ballet flats.

Exposing her toes.

Alya's not ashamed, okay? She's a healthy teenage girl, and if there's one thing she'll proudly agree to, it's that she has a thing for toes.

But she hadn't realized just _how much of a thing_  she had for toes until she'd seen Marinette's.

 

Her nails were neatly trimmed and painted orange, a shade that happened to be Alya's favorite. Marinette had noticed her staring and had offered to paint Alya's. Alya, like a fool, had agreed, and then had to spend a half hour trying not to let her feelings for Marinette become obvious.

It wasn't easy.

With Marinette hands brushing against Alya's toes every maddening moment, it was a wonder Alya had made it through the night. It had driven her insane, knowing that Marinette's hands were _right there_ , painting her toe nails and just one flick of the wrist away from brushing against Alya's toes.

Even if Alya had miraculously survived the weekend, she wasn't so confident in her ability to last an entire five days staring at Marinette's shoes, wondering when her next glimpse of Dupain-Cheng toes would be.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you meg, and though i don't understand your kinks, i support you completely. we all do. please keep that in mind and don't push us away.


End file.
